This Love
This Love is a song originally by Maroon 5. It was sung in the first episode to the first season, In The Beginning, by Mark "Terri" LaTerri. When The Unitards - the glee club at Jackson High - is running low on members, auditions are held in which new members who want to be a part of the club audition, and, if good enough, are accepted into the club. The Unitards perform'' Abracadabra in the cafeteria, as a song to attempt to recruit new members. After the performance, Terri tells Harmony she was great in the performance, and he expresses his interest in joining the club. Later, he waits patiently in the auditorium with Freddie, until the glee club, along with director Jesse, arrive. Terri performs ''This Love as his audition song. He is the first member to audition. After the audition, Jesse tells him that he certainly has potential to someday become the new male lead of The Unitards. Terri asks whether this means he is accepted, and Jesse states that the glee club will "keep him posted." Lyrics I was so high I did not recognize The fire burning in her eyes The chaos that controlled my mind Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane Never to return again But always in my heart This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore I tried my best to feed her appetite Keep her coming every night So hard to keep her satisfied Kept playing love like it was just a game Pretending to feel the same Then turn around and leave again This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore I'll fix these broken things Repair your broken wings And make sure everything's alright My pressure on your hips Sinking my fingertips Into every inch of you Cause I know that's what you want me to do This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And my heart is breaking in front of me She said goodbye too many times before This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore... Trivia *This is the first time Terri appears vocally in any performance. *''This Love'' is the first solo for Terri as well. *This is the first solo by Maroon 5 sung by Terri. The second was in fifth episode of the first season, When Alcohol Is Involved, when he sang She Will Be Loved. Video Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs sung by Mark LaTerri Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, The Audition Songs